Color filters suitable for use in color image sensors have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,171,885, 6,395,576, 6,274,917, 6,482,669 and 6,495,813, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
A color image sensor is typically a charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) photodiode array structure. The structure includes a spectrally photosensitive layer below one or more layers patterned in an array of color filters, above which resides a surface-layer array of microlens elements. In some conventional configurations, a color pixel is formed using four adjacent pixels on an image sensor. Each of the four pixels is covered by a different color filter selected from the group of red, blue and two green pixels, thereby exposing each monochromatic pixel to only one of the three basic colors. Simple algorithms are subsequently applied to merge the inputs from the three monochromatic pixels to form one full color pixel.
If the color filter signal deviation is too large, CMOS image sensor performance may be affected, resulting in yield loss as high as 15 to 20%. For example, the inventors of this application are aware of product samples in which the observed color signal standard deviations were: blue 3.93%, green 2.84% and red 1.68%. This corresponds to a yield measure Cpk of lower than 0.5.
The color filter deposition process and its relationship to the microlens array formation process are known to influence the production cycle-time, test-time, yield, and ultimate manufacturing cost.
A method of making a color filter with less signal deviation and improved yield is desired.